


美味的巧克力

by Yokic



Category: Venom - Fandom, 毒埃 - Fandom
Genre: 18R, 18x, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokic/pseuds/Yokic
Summary: 【ooc预警 纯电影衍生】触手；尿道、乳环、窒息等【微量】
Relationships: Venom/Eddie, 毒埃
Kudos: 10





	美味的巧克力

[炸薯球！巧克力！]Eddie已经习惯了Venom的念叨，目不斜视的把购物车推过零食区，严厉的警告道，“昨天你因为牙疼闹腾半天，这个月你老实点！”说着开始结账手刚探进口袋，就摸到包鼓囊囊的东西 “巧克力？”Eddie猜到是Venom塞进来的，随手扔进别人的篮子里。“想都别想，我绝对不会给你买的。”  
[你会后悔的，Eddie。]受到Venom的威胁，Eddie耸肩表示无所谓。  
复职后的第一个新闻，Eddie早已经计划好了。现在他身处一个地下代孕工厂，准备推着车扮做清洁工对工厂内部进行视频取证。然而一到工厂内部，Eddie就暗道不妙。口罩都不能阻挡这股令人作呕的腥臭，淡淡的血腥味一缕一缕地钻进鼻腔。“这个破地哪需要清洁工啊？！”Eddie原先打算破灭，只求能拍到几个能用的视频。趁着走廊暂时没有人，Eddie趴在门窗上用微型摄像机拍摄房间内部。越靠近门口呛鼻的臭味越厚重。透过摄像机，能看到房间内黑褐色的墙皮已经大半露出灰白的墙体，十几个肤色各异的孕妇卧在已经看不出本色的被褥上待产。Eddie试图溜进去采访一下这些孕妇，刚打开一个门缝被身后巡逻过来的保安叫住。  
“我是新来的清洁工。”Eddie迅速进入角色，试图打消保安疑虑，反而更让人怀疑。保安摸着枪大步向前，要求举起双手。此时Eddie还试图想糊弄过去，“嘿，我可以给你看我的工牌，就在兜里，你过来拿。”Eddie对着自己的口袋努努眼。保安举着枪，慢慢向口袋摸去。就在此时，Eddie一手钳住保安持枪的的左手，用膝盖狠顶保安的下巴，用同时用手肘猛磕背部。几下让保安昏倒在地上，Eddie准备连人带车藏进楼梯间，顺着楼梯快速离开工厂。  
然而两人的一举一动全被走廊上方的监视器捕捉。Eddie刚把人塞进推车，走廊就响起密集的脚步声。Eddie立刻反应过来将手中碍事的车推开，同时大喊“mask!”浓稠的黑色液体将Eddie完全包裹，有些液体还透过清洁服到了战斗所不需的地方，Eddie本来还觉得Venom沉默的太久了，现在感受着肠道里细软的异物，又惊又气， “Venom？！现在是战斗！”  
[我可以帮你。]  
“不用！赶紧出去！”  
[出去？]Venom装傻，[不需要的话，就好好享受战斗吧。]Venom显然预谋已久，听它的口气似乎对接下来的事情愈发跃跃欲试。  
Eddie稍微适应后穴的异物，一下子勾住斑驳的墙壁借力向楼梯间跑去。撞开紧闭的铁门，握住把手翻身跳到下一层，迎面一群全服武装的安保人员，冲着两人射击。Eddie下意识躲闪了一下，拽断栏杆向人群扫去。就在此时身后的异物突然变得粗大，原本已经适应的肠壁被挤压，让Eddie闷哼一声。手上的动作就慢了下来。[怎么慢了？需要我的帮助吗？]Venom虚情假意关怀着。Eddie懒得这个熊孩子，突破人群朝楼下跑去。封闭的楼梯间两个人几乎占了三分之二，此时Eddie才懊悔为什么不走天台直接跳出，“该死的惯性思维。”Eddie清楚Venom肯定知道自己的失误故意不提醒，在这里看笑话。密集的人群和封闭的空间让Eddie束手束脚，再加上后面异物在肠道里肆意。让受Venom情绪影响的Eddie愈发暴躁，随手捏住一个人喉咙提到眼前暴吼，唾液随着吼声喷溅到人群中，保安们举着枪略退两步，又紧紧逼上前去，Eddie把手上的人泄愤般地扔到墙上。‘  
Venom觉得新鲜，又探出几根细小的触手裹上了Eddie的乳头，紧紧绞着红涨的肉粒，塞进肠道的粗壮也紧跟上寻到了Eddie的敏感处，时而震动着时而不断抽插。[Eddie你的淫水好好吃。]Venom如同蛊惑般低语。Eddie感觉自己像是在人群前赤裸着被人玩弄着乳头和后穴，被包裹在Venom体内被快感侵蚀的不断战栗。最终像是投降似的，妥协道“ok，你来吧。”这回Venom到谦让起来，[Eddie，你不需要我的帮助。] 但是动作却不慢，又分出一根柔软的触手顺着会阴，绑住囊袋，裹着柱身上下套弄着。Eddie爽得忍不住呻吟一声，在嘈杂的楼梯间，如一滴水落入大海，但Eddie耳中如惊涛一般，带着哭泣哑声，“帮帮我。”Venom收紧了分身上的触手，让翘起屁股的Eddie更敏感了，龟头处不断分泌出液体，连肠壁也不断收缩挤压着异物。明明躲在Venom里外界根本看不到自己的姿势，但是张着大腿撅着屁股，总感觉有人在窥视着被玩弄的自己。  
在Eddie意乱情迷中，Venom无视打在身上的子弹嘶吼一声，扯下块墙板，在人群中撕开一道口子，逃向市区。  
‘哗啦——’听到玻璃碎的声音，让Eddie在快感的浪涛中清醒了一会，小声抱怨‘玻璃钱很贵！’  
[I’ll fix it !]  
“你不能！它是死的。”  
[oh , I can fix you！]  
Eddie从黑色黏浊的液体中脱离，陷在床上。身体上细细的触手仍不知疲惫的挑逗他，Venom变出头来，用宽大的舌头在Eddie身上舔刷，柔软的倒刺裹着大量的口水，弄得Eddie浑身黏糊糊的，[我想吃巧克力！]  
Eddie头疼的呻吟了一声，“都tm这个时候了，你还想吃巧克力？”身上的触手见达不到目的，从后穴撤了出来，鞭打浑圆饱满的臀部，随着‘啪啪’ 的响声，紧实的肌肉也有节奏的颤动，丝丝红痕在白嫩的屁股上织出一片花纹。“嗯啊——够了，在冰箱里还有一些。”床上男人太过渴望被插入，最终选择妥协。  
听到冰箱开关的响声，Eddie不住期待接下来的性事，撅着屁股门户大开邀请某人进入。没让他等太久，一块冰凉的硬块就从肛口塞入，棱角分明的块状物滑过敏感肠壁，Eddie被刺激得弓起背，不住低喘，“巧克力？”  
[太凉了，我想吃热的。]  
“放屁！”尽管如此Eddie仍然撅着屁股不断收缩，将一块块巧克力吃的更深。Venom的舌头很长，挑逗般卷住整个性器，用舌苔仔细摩擦两个阴囊，带着倒刺的舌头将整个性器磨得通红，流出的前列腺液被Venom吸食。舌尖翻开包皮，一点一点的探进马眼，红肿的龟头保留在冰凉的空气中被插入一小结舌尖。“额啊——太粗了。”Eddie受不住异物侵入尿道酥麻的疼痛两条胳膊被弄得发软。  
但这些在Venom眼中不过是预热，接下来才是加热呢。  
Venom将Eddie翻过去，伸出两个极细的触手不断鞭打丰满的胸肌。肉粒上不时传来的刺痛如电流般传遍Eddie身体各处，爽得头部拼命后仰，抬起胸部迎合着两个细软的小鞭。‘想射。’这个念头刚冒出来，就被捕捉。Venom收回舌头，分出一个触手勒紧根部，沿着柱身深深的插入尿道口，在里面断膨胀，直至完全堵住。  
‘让我射——’Eddie嘴里只有破碎的呻吟声，说不出一句完整的话。  
Venom抬起男人抵在墙上，拟态出一根黑亮的肉刃，摩擦着Eddie的臀缝[我要搅拌巧克力酱了。]  
此时原本冰凉的巧克力块已经被Eddie温暖的肠道热化，流出穴口在腿根处汇集一小片。硕大饱满的头部蹭满流出来的巧克力酱，狠顶进狭小的肠道，‘噗嗤’肠道里的巧克力酱被粗长的肉棒挤出，流满Eddie的大腿。被填满的快感，让Eddie有些呼吸困难，略微窒息的感觉让肠壁收缩的厉害，前面被堵住的分身也因想射精而抽动。Venom发觉了这些身体上的变化，伸出舌头，塞满Eddie的口腔，使Eddie不能呼吸，‘要死了。’窒息带来的快感与被插入不同，像浑身都被操开了一般。‘想射想尿。’这样想着，插在尿道口里的触手撤开，让混合着尿液的精喷射出来。失禁、射精、窒息让Eddie大脑缺氧，几乎迷失在快感的浪涛中。Venom恰到好处一般，让Eddie重获呼吸自由。  
粗壮的肉刃嵌入肠道，一下一下的顶弄Eddie的敏感处，粘稠的巧克力酱在肠道中搅拌发出咕叽咕叽的淫荡声响。Eddie的注意力全被后穴里的肉刃操纵着，以至于乳头上的刺痛都未能激起波澜。Venom用自己的触手给Eddie串了一对漆黑的乳环，又红又大的乳晕趁着两个小环有些较小。身下的抽插不停，乳环被穿好后，并未及时愈合，在不断扯弄下Eddie才发觉不对。  
‘臭虫子！’  
Venom佯装被激怒，极细的触手穿过乳眼轻轻的扣弄。[Eddie，我想喝牛奶。]  
“不不不！”Eddie猜到了Venom的想法，剧烈的挣扎。他还做不到像个奶牛一样产乳。  
[暂时放过你。]Venom很有耐心，并不在意Eddie此时的抵触。又专心开发身下的内壁，紧致的深处被一点点分开。[巧克力在哪里？]  
‘不要，太深了。啊！’身下猛烈的抽送，似要被穿透。“哈…Venom…好深…不…”Eddie忍不住呜呜的小声啜泣。  
Venom了解Eddie的极限没有怜悯，大力拽着两个乳环，平坦的胸部被拉出一个小包。“够了…Venom…不要了…啊！”  
身下的肉刃肆意的抽插，敏感带被操得发麻，“我不行了…嗯…Venom…啊！”随着Eddie的尖叫，累积的快感从性器喷出。又是几十下操弄，让Eddie在高潮的余韵着不断痉挛。  
[美味！] 

在夜风中进行大汗淋漓的性事，Eddie不出意外的感冒了。平时嚷嚷着fix you的Venom牙疼的直打滚，根本指望不上。最终裹紧了大衣去咖啡馆给安妮送这次新闻的资料，虽然两人已经分手，但在工作上多年的默契仍在。讨论了一下这个工厂，Eddie想借此要求代孕老板给这些孕妇一个卫生医疗合格的场地。安妮却告诉他，“这些孕妇很有可能是被人骗来的。她们被画了一个大饼，被许诺会有保险和休假，然而你可以看到她们根本没有得到人的尊重。那些老板根本不会考虑她们的死活，最好的方法是推行立法扼制代孕产业，这样才能从根本上救助这些孕妇。”Eddie若有所思，“安妮，你说的对，我觉得…阿嚏！”Eddie吸了吸鼻涕。  
“哈哈，你怎么感冒了，Venom没有照顾好你吗？”  
“嗯…啊…他有些方面照顾的很好。”


End file.
